A battlefield
by xXKlaineiscourageXx
Summary: <html><head></head>Why does love always feel like... Kogan! First song fic!</html>


"Logan!" Kendall yelled "COME BACK HERE!" Logan and Kendall had just had a fight about Logan thinking Kendall and Jo were kissing by the pool. THEY WERE JUST TALKING. That's not fair. Kendall always tried not to get mad when he was talking to Camille! Ok, maybe once he got so mad he punched a whole in the wall, but that **DOSEN'T **count.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Logan yelled back. He finnaly made it to the elevator and pressed the "close door" button a million times, but Kendall still managed to get in before it closed. Logan turned away so he wasn't facing Kendall. Kendall sighed and put his arms around Logan. Logan quickly took Kendall's hands off his shoulders and ran straight to there room when the doors openend.

Logan slamed there bedroom door and ran to his bed and sat down with his arms crossed. How could Kendall to this to him? He loved him, and Kendall just treated him like dirt. Logan relized he had started crying but didn't care. Nither did Kendall.

Finnaly, Kendall made it to his and Logans room. He opened the door and saw the brunette crying. He sighed and put his arms around the small boy again, and this time he wouldn't let Logan run away. "Why?" Logan asked "I... I loved you..." "I didn't Logan... I love you... and only you..."

"Then why were you with her?" Logan yelled in mid-sob. "Oh Logie..." Kendall replied sqeezing him tighter. Logan was still crying, Kendall had to think of something...

Suddenly Kendall found himself singing. Well, humming. But then he had an idea.

_"Dont try to explain your mind i know whats happening..." _Kendall sang.

_"One minute it's love and suddenly it's like a battle field..." _Logan quit crying for a second. Kendall was waiting for him to sing.

_"One word turns into a why is it the smallest things that tear us down?" _Logan sang.

_"My worlds nothing when you don't I'm not here without a sheild..."_

_"Can't go back now..." _Kendall sang. _"Both hands tied behind my back for nothin'...oh no.."_

_"These times when we climb so fast we fall again..." _Logan sang. Then they both started singing togther.

_"Why we gotta fall for it now? I never ment to start a war, you know i never wanna hurt '_

_even know what were fighting for... Why does love always feel like a battlefield, battlefield, battlefield why does love always feel like..."_

_"Can't swallow our pride nither one of us wants to raise that flag.. hmm..." _Kendall sang.

_"If we cant surneder we both gonna lose what we had.. oh no..." _

_"Both hands tied behind my back for nothin'... oh no. These times we fall so fast we fall again..." _

_"I don't wanna fall for it now!" _Logan said looking at Kendall now._"I never ment to start a war! _

_You know i never wanna hurt you! Dont even know what were fighting for.. Why does love always _

_like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield?" "Guess you better go and get your armor!" _Kendall

sang. Logan shook his head "no" as his boyfriend sang. _"We could pretend we are friends tonight._

_And well wake up in the morning and we'll be alright." _They both sang. Logan now having his arms

around Kendall's neck and looking at his big green eyes. _"Cause' baby we dont have to fight!" _

Logan sang. _"And i dont want this love to feel like..." _Kendall sang. _"A battlefield," _they both sang

_"A battlefield, a does love always feel like a battlefield? a battlefield! a battlefield! _

_Guess you better go and get your armor!" "I never ment to start a war.." _Kendall sang. _"You know i _

_never wanna hurt you. Dont even know what were fighting for! Why does love always feel like a _

_battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield." "Guess you better go and get your armor!" _Logan sang.

_"Why does love always feel like..." _They both sang, now holding Kendall taking off Logan's arms

and holding his arms while looking into his big brown eyes. _"Woah... why does love always feel_

_like...a battlefield... i never ment to start war... dont even know what were fighting for..."_

They both stopped singing and looked into eachothers eyes. Suddenly Kendall swooped in for

a kiss. They both enjoyed the rest of the afternoon in there room watching movies and kissing,

nt even thinking about what just happend this morining.

**Sooo.. how'd i do? =)**


End file.
